


Cheap

by Jory0994



Series: Prompt fills 2019 [27]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jory0994/pseuds/Jory0994
Summary: Prompt 29 fill forFFxivWrite2019FFxiv 30 Day Writing ChallengeSEPTEMBER 1st - 30th, 2019Or, that's *one* way to not have to pay for an inn room.





	Cheap

Hemlock was silent as she crept around the slowly lightening room, careful not to wake the woman fast asleep on the bed. She picked up her clothes and slowly wiggled back into them, then looked around for her boots. She may hate wearing shoes at all, but these were both useful  _ and _ a gift.   
Finally finding them she stuck them in her Inventory, they’d be too loud for sneaking out. With one last admiring look at the Viera she had spent the night with, she quietly scribbled a note, leaving it on the nightstand then headed for the balcony.   
  
Hemlock winked at the guard she passed after hopping down, his eyebrows shooting up at the state of her rumpled clothes. She slipped her boots on quickly then headed for the airship landing to meet up with Serenity.   
  
“Where did you vanish to last night?” Her friend asks in exasperation, then looks her over. “Nevermind.”   
“I didn’t feel like paying for an inn room.” Hemlock said languidly. “So I found someone willing to let me stay the night.   
“Cheapskate.” Serenity said, shaking her head.   
“Slutty cheapskate!” Hemlock corrected cheerfully. “The ships got showers, right?”


End file.
